


Texas love

by MirandaForever



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaForever/pseuds/MirandaForever
Summary: Sonny heads back to Texas to clear his head. But will catching up with a teenage love uncover secrets that will change his life forever.
Kudos: 5





	Texas love

So I'm not sure when I'm going to get back to this story (as you know there are others that need my attention lol ) but this has been in my head for well over a year now and with Sonny now going to Texas next episode its been playing in my head more so I need to get some of it down

** Chapter 1 - Just the way I remember.  **

The small gaggle of women standing around the high wooden bar table are laughing and joking loudly and their laughter catches Sonny's attention as he stand head down staring at his drink. Lost in a world of thoughts that's are a million miles from this bar, he looks up. He smiles watching them and one catches his attention, in his eyes she stands out from all the rest.

Long dirty blonde locks which hang loose around her shoulders, plaid shirt hanging open over a plain white vest, tight blue jeans and a leather pair of cowboy boots. No make-up she's straight up plain pretty.

 _Oh, so, so pretty!_ _Damn fine woman and sexy as hell!_ Sonny sighs.

Just looking at her forces a huge grin across to form across his lips. He gives a short sudden laugh as he watches them continuing to joke around.

He loves watching the way the corners of her mouth curl when she smiles. It's flirty, teasing but also a loving and caring smile. In fact, it's exactly the way he remembers it. The last time he saw her, the night before he left to join the navy.

They were young, naïve and hopelessly filled with teenage love and dreams. She was going to be a nurse and he was going to be a sailor. He was going to come home holidays, and everything was going to be perfect. But it wasn't. Sonny rarely, if ever, returned after joining up instead choosing the company of his Navy buddies and drinking over returning to Texas. But even now after all this time, after not seeing her in years, there is something about Hannah that Sonny can't resist.

His smiles turns to a frown as he continues to stare at her, reminiscing about times gone by. He takes a deep breath as he thinks about their last night together. He smiles.

Necking back the whiskey shot slamming the glass on the bar top "Another!" he demands.

The barman cocks an eyebrow and frowns. He's not really concerned about the amount he's consumed; he's used to that. But this cowboy has an air of trouble around him and that is something he's keen not to encourage "Hey, keep it clean alright" he nods making his stipulations clear.

"Oh always" Sonny nods "trust me. I never fight durty" his heavy Texan drawl is enunciated more by the whiskey.

"Hey, I mean it. No fightin' alright! Rules of the house!"

"You know Brett…yous always did make me laugh. Rules of the house? What the hell is that about."

"Yeah well Sonny it may have been a while .. but I still remember what ya like!" Brett smiles, shakes his head. He throws the towel he's cleaning the glasses with over his shoulder and leans on the bar in front of his old school buddy. "So, what you doin here, Sonny. Didn't think we'd see you around these parts ever again?"

"Oh, you know… work stuff. Not stayin' far away so figured I'd check the place out. See what you done with all that money ya ol' man left ya" he laughs "You sure made this dump nice"

"Yeah better dump… same clientele though" he laughs. His eyes follow the line of Sonny's gaze "Still pretty, right?"

"What? Who""

"Oh, c'mon Sonny! You've not took ya eyes off her. Hannah! Why dontcha go over, say hi. I'm sure she'd be happy to see ya, even after all this time"

"Nah! Nah… I'm just here for a flyin visit. Few drinks, look around, take in a few memories. No, don't wanna be disturbin no one with ol' time reunions. Don't need no complications, you know how it is. Besides she not married now?"

"She was… he died, a while back now. Well up to you but… like I say sure she'd be happy to see ya" He tops up the whiskey in the glass "On the house! Hey Sonny, if you do decide to stick around, perhaps we'll get a chance to catch up. Let you meet my wife and kids"

"Wow! Um… yeah.. catchin' up would be good. I'll think about it" Sonny frowns looking at the filled glass on the bar, checking back at Hannah stood over the other side of the room. He sigh wondering about going over as he stands up his cell phone vibrates "Hey Clay … man I'm glad you called me back, brother"


End file.
